Christina
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Christina's inner thoughts as she was forced to act. Movie-based, takes place when the Dauntless storm the Abnegation camp.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Divergent. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, the second I saw the Divergent movie, I was so hooked on the close relationship of Tris and Chris, like, you have no idea, alligators. I know nothing about the rest of the series after the first movie, so don't get angry at me. Enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't control herself and her body wasn't responding to any of the commands she wanted it to. Standing, she began getting dressed, even though she hadn't heard the wake-up bell. Using what little of her sight she could, she found that others were also up and preparing for the day. She shuddered. They had a… vacant look in their eye, as if they couldn't control themselves either. Standing, now fully dressed, she looked around for any who weren't awake and gone. She told herself it was her mind controlling her movements, but she wasn't certain of that.

Taking another sweep, she looked to the bed beside her, fearful that she would find its owner in the same vacant-eyed state she found herself in. A rush of relief rushed through her body as she found Tris still fast asleep. _She's still safe. She can run. I have to warn her._

Walking to her best friend's bed, she surveyed her a moment, taking in the long, flowing fawn-colored hair and the peaceful expression upon the soft, round face. She had always admired Tris and her ability to defy orders in some way. They started out as opposites and now she realized that they still were, just with their roles reversed. Whereas Tris had grown out of her shy nature and become more defiant, she herself had stepped from her Candor upbringing and had fallen into the role of an obedient troop. And she was paying for it now.

 _No!_ she told herself. _Can't wallow just yet. I have to warn her about what's happening._

Standing over Tris' bed, she fought to open her mouth, to warn her friend, to say _something._ She couldn't open her mouth; her body was still not responding to her signals. All she could do was stare as Tris sat up and looked around, seeming more in control than herself. _Tris, you have to run!_ She tried, she fought to scream to her best friend. _You have to get out! Run!_

But Tris dressed. Tris joined them out into the Pit. Tris picked up a gun and stood alongside them as they boarded the train. She no longer tried to warn Tris about the danger, realizing the danger was far greater if she ran than if she simply followed what the others were doing. _But why is this happening?_ She wondered. _Why are we turned into puppets?_ Then she remembered. The strange serum that all of Dauntless had been injected with must be doing something in order to keep them all in line and mindless.

Using her peripheral vision, she noticed that Tris had gone up to stand with Four. A flash of jealousy shot through her at the proximity and her choice. _I don't understand what she sees in that big stoic asshole._ _Is it because he's a trainer? Does she… does she love him?_ A shot of pain slashed through her heart, but she refused to think about it. _It doesn't matter. So long as he can protect her, I don't care._

They exited the train a normal way, no jumping, no rolling, no yelling. They just calmly marched from the train and began heading to their destination. She internally gasped at seeing the Abnegation buildings coming into view. _The rumors were true._ She thought sadly. _Erudite really is trying to overthrow Abnegation. But… what are they going to do? What are they using us for?_

She got her answer seconds later when an innocent child fell at her feet, blood pouring from a gunshot wound in his forehead. She tried to stop, tried to resist, even tried to cry for the poor boy who didn't deserve to die. Her body wouldn't let her. She was not ordered to stop or cry and so she couldn't. Marching onward with her comrades beside her, she tried to look around for Tris, tried to find out where her best friend had gone. _Is she with Four?_ She wondered. _Four can keep her safe. I hope she's safe._

Time passed slowly as the sounds of screaming and sobbing rang around her, people dragged from their homes, shot in the head for resisting, shot in the back for running. Mothers cried over their fallen children as fathers tried to get their families to cooperate. Children asked their mothers to ease their confusion while desperate families simply tried not to get killed immediately. It was enough to make her stomach turn. And worse still, she heard the leaders shouting about two that had escaped and were making a run. _Tris!_ She shouted, stopping in her tracks. Others pushed onward, not bothering to stop and wonder about her sudden halt. The leaders nearby paused to gaze at her suspiciously, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Tris, to help her.

One of the leaders strode over to her calmly and asked, "Is something wrong, soldier."

 _Yes, something's wrong!_ She screamed. "No, sir." She replied, eyes facing forward.

"Then why did you stop?" the leader inquired.

"I don't know, sir." _Tris is in trouble… please… we need to go._

"Then start walking, soldier." The leader laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight nudge. "You've got your orders."

"Yes, sir." She responded, lifting her foot and beginning to walk again. Her movements were stilted as she started out but they soon smoothed out as her mind lost to the serum controlling her.

"Nah, she's not Divergent like the other two." She heard the leader telling his comrades. "She's trying to fight, but Divergents wouldn't have succumbed to control at all. Leave her. The control will start taking a stronger effect soon."

And he was right. Soon enough, she was marching along with the other Dauntless soldiers, pulling Abnegation civilians from their homes and pushing them into a line. She could only hope that Tris and Four had made it to safety, wherever it may lie. _Even outside the fence?_ If safety was outside of the fence… then at least Tris would still be alive. _She could forget about me._ But she would be safe and away from all of the terror being inside of the fence created.

Her breathing grew heavy as they received the order to execute all of the Abnegation civilians gathered before them, the only sign of her mental struggle to stop herself. She heard a few others do the same nearby, many of them also hesitating as their minds told them this was wrong. _Please, anyone! We can't do this! Don't let us do this… don't make me do this…_

Her finger was on the trigger, she stared into the eyes of the young woman in front of her and she prepared to fire, the woman's pleading green eyes doing nothing for the control Erudite held over her. Tears accumulated in her eyes, the only outward sign her body could give to the horrors they were subjected it to. And then…

It stopped.

Everything stopped. Gasping for air, she and all of the other Dauntless stepped back or began helping the Abnegation civilians up and apologizing profusely. Looking around wildly, she touched her neck, feeling for the wound that had caused her so much turmoil. _What happened?_ She wondered. _Does this mean… Tris made it. And she saved us too._ Grinning as all of the Dauntless began their trek back to the train, demanding answers of the leaders that had remained behind, she looked in the direction of the fence.

 _Thanks, Tris._ She let her heart go out to her friend, fighting the pain of letting her love go. _Maybe we'll see each other again._

Turning, she heard someone shout, "We're leaving. Let's go, Christina!"

* * *

 _ **I really think those two had a connection, even if they didn't date. Drop me a review, alright? ^_^**_


End file.
